katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
907
' Subadult Male' Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 3.5 year-old subadult, 2015 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 907 is a male offspring of 708 Amelia's 2015 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 907 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2015 through 2019. We are awaiting information from Ranger Saxton / NPS staff. Identification: Mazey noted this helpful ID characteristic of 907: "Sometimes 907's right ear looks straight across the top, like it got clipped off." Mazey also shared that: "I don't see it all the time. I guess it depends on the angle.". It is an ID characteristic you have to be looking for to see it. 907 INFO RIGHT EAR STRAIGHT ACROSS TOP MAZEY & NBB COMMENTS 2020.01.04 09.38 - 09.42.JPG Distinctive Behaviors: Add here Life History: '2015:' Spring Cub with 708 Amelia & Female Littermate (908 ) 'October 2015:' 2015.10.22: 708 Amelia with her 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video by Mickey Williams.: 708 Amelia with 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video part 2 by Mickey Williams.: 708 Amelia with 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video part 3 by Mickey Williams.: 2016: Yearling with 708 Amelia & Female Littermate (908 ) 'July 2016:' 2016.07.26: 708 Amelia with her 2 yearlings video by Melissa Freels.: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.02: 708 Amelia with her 2 yearlings video by Melissa Freels.: 2017: 2.5 Year-Old Cub with 708 Amelia & Female Littermate (908 ) 'October 2017:' 2017.10.22: 708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs (907 & 908) video by Birgitt.: 2018: Newly Emancipated 3.5 Year-Old Subadult '2018 Season:' 907 made his debut in the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book on page 32. ' ' 907 2019 Bear Book p 32.jpg|907's page of the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 907 2019 Bear Book info p 32.jpg|907's page of the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 (info only) Note: 'On August 8 2019, this 2018 photo of subadult 907 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018. 907 (708) 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|907 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 'July 2018: 907 in July 2018, NPS photos: 907 July 2018 NPS photo|907 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 'August 2018:' 2018.08.11 or 2018.08.12: JG shared a snapshot of 907 and 908 , as 3.5 year-old independent subadults taken either August 11, 2018 or August 12, 2018 . 907 & 908 PIC 2018.08.11 or 2018.08.12 JG POSTED 2019.05.05.jpg|907 & 908 August 11, 2018 or August 12, 2018 snapshot by JG. 'September 2018:' 907 in September 2018, NPS photos: 907 September 2018 NPS photo|907 September 2018 NPS photo #1 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 907 September 2018 NPS photo from the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32.jpg|907 September 2018 NPS photo #2 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 2019: 4.5 Year-Old Subadult 'August 2019:' 2019.08.27: 907 makes his first catch on the lip video by mckate.: 2019.08.28: 821 pushes 907 out of spot video by mckate.: 907 finds a secluded lunch spot video by mckate.: 2019.08.31: 812 startles 907 video by mckate.: 'September 2019:' 2019.09.03: "Scrappy" (unidentified male subadult) watches 907 video by McKate.: 2019.09.05: 907 with "Scrappy" (unidentified male subadult) video by McKate.: 2019.09.08: Carrie59 captured these photographs (#1 & #2 ) of 907 (p 02/02/2020 07:51 ).: 907 PIC 2019.09.08 CARRIE59 POSTED 2020.02.02 07.51 01.jpg|907 on September 8, 2019 photograph by Carrie59 907 PIC 2019.09.08 CARRIE59 POSTED 2020.02.02 07.51 02.jpg|907 on September 8, 2019 photograph by Carrie59 2019.09.10: 909 yells at 907 video by mckate.: 2019.09.13: Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of 907 during her trip to Brooks Camp (p 01/04/2020 08:04 ). Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) also captured this photograph of 907 (p 01/04/2020 08:05 ). Bonnie Hankins also captured this photograph of 907 (p 01/04/2020 09:35 ).: Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 907 PIC 2019.09.13 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 08.04.jpg|907 on September 13, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 907 PIC 2019.09.13 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 08.05.jpg|907 on September 13, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 2019.09.14: Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this video of 907 play-fighting with 821 during her trip to Brooks Camp.: Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) also captured this photograph of 907 on September 14, 2019 (p 12/09/19 15:47 ).: Please request Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 907 PIC 2019.09.14 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2019.12.09 15.47.jpg|907 on September 14, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 2019.09.16: Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of 907 (p 01.04.2020 10:44 ). Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) also captured this photograph of 907 beside the falls platform (p 01/04/2020 10:44 ). Bonnie Hanins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of a bear believed to be 907 (p 01/14/2020 15:24 ) Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) also captured this photograph of 907 (p 01/28/2020 15:43 ). Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of 907 (p 02/04/2020 03:32 ). Please request Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 10.44.jpg|907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 10.44 w COMMENT.JPG 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 10.44 w COMMENT 02.JPG 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 10.44 BESIDE FALLS PLATFORM.jpg|907 on September 16, 2019 beside the falls platform photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 10.44 BESIDE FALLS PLATFORM w COMMENTS.JPG 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.14 15.24.jpg|907 (?) on September 16, 2019 photograph by NutsBoutBears 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.28 15.43.jpg|907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by NutsBoutBears 907 PIC 2019.09.16 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.02.04 03.32.jpg|907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by NutsBoutBears Scooch captured these photographs (#1 , #2 , #3 , #4 & #5 ) 907 & 908 (p 02/06/2020 01:30 ). Scooch shared this information about the photographs.: "Siblings 907 ® and 908, September 16, 2019 - The other morning I posted a photo of bear 908 standing near the island. Soon afterwards, she was joined by another bear that I believe is her brother, 907. They greeted each other with a brief session of bitey face before 907 moved on, looking for a fish, which he soon caught. These two 4.5 year old subadults are believed to be the lovely 708 Amelia's 2015 male and female offspring.". Mazey :noted the following about Scooch's 907 & 908 photographs that help in confidence with the ID of these two subadults.: "You can see the clipped off looking left ear on 907 in photo #5 and of course 908 has her bra on" (p 02/06/2020 05:18 ). Bookmom made these observations about Scooch's 907 & 908 photographs: "Also his more round forehead with a heavier brow and her flatter forehead. Not visible as much in the pics is her larger hump (than his). His body looks longer (similar to early 503 and maybe 856.??)" (p 02/06/2020 05:59 ).: Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01.jpg|907 & 908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 02.jpg|907 & 908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 03.jpg|907 & 908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 04.jpg|907 & 908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 05.jpg|907 & 908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01-05 w COMMENTS 01.JPG 907 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01-05 w COMMENTS 02 MAZEY & BOOKMOM.JPG 'October 2019:' 2019.10.10: 907 and "Scrappy" (unidentified male subadult) wrestle video by McKate.: 2019.10.16: 907 and another subadult playing video by Lani H.: 2019.10.17: 907 finds a stick to play with video by mckate: 2019.10.18: 907 on the lip video by Lani H.: 907 and another subadult play in the riffles video by Lani H.: 2019.10.19: 907 nesr the falls platform video by Lani H.: 2019.10.20: 907 and Unidentified Subadult (commonly referred to as "Spot" by cam viewers due to scar/healing wound above tail on the bear's back) fish and play video by Sue C (aka hooked (Sue)): 907 wakes up sleepy Unidentified Subadult (commonly referred to as "Spot" by cam viewers due to scar/healing wound above tail on the bear's back) video by mckate.: 907 and 821 video by Lani H.: 2019.10.21: 907 above the falls video by Lani H: 907 and unknown subadult with rump scar (aka "Spot") play video by Lani H: 907 in his spot having lots of success video by Lani H.:: 907 finds a great place to scratch an itch video by Lani H: 2019.10.22: 907 and another subadult at the falls video by Lani H.: 2019.10.23: 907 around the falls video by Lani H .: '2020:' 5.5 Year-Old (Subadult or Young Adult) (No Known Mating Information) For future use Known Courting & Mating: Add here Known Relatives: Mother: 708 Amelia ~ Speculated Father: Unknown Littermates: 908 ~ Speculated Maternal Grandmother: 468 Reggie ~ Speculated Maternal Sibling: 284 "Electra" ~ Speculated Maternal Cousins: 901 (284's 2016 Female Offspring) ~ Speculated Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2015:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2015 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2016: None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2017: None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2018: None Known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 907 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. 2019: None Known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 907 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2019. We are awaiting information from Ranger Saxton / NPS staff. 2020: For Future Use For future use 907 wiki page created 2018.11.01 05:35 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book